Angels and Airwaves
by xTroubleNGlitter
Summary: Set after Heart Gold/Soul Silver. Yellow has remained in the quiet of Viridian all these years, and in the back of her head she knew their paths were destined to cross again. She didn't account for how soon that really would be. A once scarred boy now comes to her as a champion after years of facing his fears, for hopes of a second chance. Grantedshipping. One shot.


**I have never tried writing Grantedshipping, but oh my Jebus it's my ship right now. Literally, my OTP. Since the last issue of Heart Gold/Soul Silver recently came out, I felt like this was needed. The translation had the moment where Lance divulges a tidbit of his true feelings about Yellow and I just sat here fangirling for hours! Hope you guys like it! If people like this I may write more of them in the future!  
(also hints of chosenshipping and a dash of oldrivalshipping)**

* * *

For the first time in quite a while, Yellow was able to take a breather from the commotion of the city and the buzz of news that was passing through the Kanto region. In Johto, only a short jaunt from the Viridan area, Team Rocket had made an alarming comeback. However, the pokedex holders had squashed their efforts in formidable fashion like every other time. When Yellow had been out getting groceries for her home, she heard the whispers and took glimpses at the newspapers. Sparing some change she had picked one up and rushed home with Chu Chu to confirm her suspicions.

It was a late, warm summer afternoon when she had raced home and dropped her bags to fall on to her loveseat with the newspaper. Dropping the advertisements to her side she flipped open the front page and began to read.

_**Team Rocket's Return: **The Dawn of a New Era?_

_'As of recently, no one had heard any word of Team Rocket in public as the world continued on. The last efforts of their work were thwarted by Indigo Plateau Champion Red and a group of outstanding trainers. No trouble had arisen from them amidst the conquests of the 'masked man,' revealed to be Johto's Mahogany gym leader Pryce. Following these events, no one had heard from Pryce again and all had calmed._

_Three years later, it seems as if history has repeated itself. The pokedex holders, chosen as some of the most elite by professor Samuel Oak, were forced to take on Team Rocket yet again. A press conference was held shortly after and all trainers present were involved to discuss the events that occurred._

"Chu Chu we missed something major. It seems they didn't have time to call on any of us." Yellow rested the newspaper on her lap and reached behind her to let her hair down. "I'm really wondering what happened, we might have to go to the pokemon center or even to Blue to see if she has anything recorded! I'd imagine she would, look who's there at the table!" Her small hand pointed to the young man sitting next to Gold. "It's Silver! Blue had to record it! She just had to!"  
Picking up the paper again she glanced down to read the next chunk of text.

_'Trainers Gold, Silver, and Crystal were immediately on hand to apprehend the work of Team Rocket. In the press conference, officers have revealed that after years of hiding since the incidents on Cerise Island, Team Rocket leader Giovanni has appeared again. While he was not apprehended, measures are being taken to monitor any suspicious movement in surrounding regions._

Article continues on page F8.'

Closing the paper she wasn't interested in any other articles as Yellow searched for the page containing the rest of the news. Flipping through pages she squinted in the corners to find the correct one. It wasn't until Chu Chu had nudged her with a paper at the bottom of the stack she found what she was looking for. "Thank you!" She sang, rubbing the small pikachu's head.

"Let's see...what is there next?"

The page was near the back, and she read the small blurb of text that followed.

_'Closing out the press conference, Johto League Champion Lance made the final statement. He ensured that while the reasons of Team Rocket's official reformation are unknown, he would work with law officials and the pokedex holders to thwart whatever they were planning. The champion, along with Johto's Elite Four and gym leaders, have ensured to maintain their duties and protect the people to the best of their ability. _

_To watch the full conference, please go to our website.'_

Yellow turned the pages, in panic to find a picture. _He _was the champion? No one had informed her! While of course Yellow wasn't up to date on current news, and usually found out about important information by word of mouth or call in emergency situations, this was a shocker! Lance, the man that had once promised to eradicate the human race, was now essentially the leader of Johto and had promised to protect the people...it didn't make sense. For a brief pause she began to think it over. Lance had really changed?

She could remember at one point questioning the young man's passion and motives. Some things that she had seen were horrible, and some humans needed to be taught a lesson for what they did to pokemon, but she could never hate all humans over it. Even through seeking answers in Chu Chu, Yellow had found the resolve and drive to try to get Lance to understand the truth. Not all humans were awful, and if she had to fight him to reach him, she would.

After their battle she heard no word of where he had gone, and while no one spoke of him, she certainly didn't forget. He was a child of Viridian, they shared a special zone that few could ever comprehend or understand. It was a twisted concept, and she couldn't describe it as anything but strange. Despite all that, Yellow hoped deep down that Lance would find his way. That a young man whose love of Pokemon would shine through to be a leader for humans to understand pokemon even more.

Puckering her lips Yellow glanced at the short cut of text and sat the paper down. Her uncle wouldn't be back for a few more weeks, his trips extending longer at certain times of the year now that she was older. Taking on responsibility she hadn't felt things change too much, it was just a coming of age for her.

It took a short bit of time but Yellow had put all the groceries away and left with Chu Chu to make her way to Pallet Town.

The walk was short, and in what seemed like minutes, she was passing through Viridian City where she caught Green closing up the Gym for the evening. While normally she would try not to bother him with frivolous affairs, this was an important matter to her.

"Green!" She called, running over with a hand on her hat and another holding the newspaper article. He turned to face her, his brow rising in a simple reply. Smiling wasn't normally in his nature, so his eyes told most of what he expressed. "I'm sorry to bother you, I know you're getting ready to head home, but I wanted to ask if you had a computer?"

With a chuckle he replied. "Of course I do." Turning to face her he buttoned the clasp on his hooded cape and motioned for her to follow him. "What is it you need? You seem rather...excited about something."

Realizing that she probably was more enthusiastic than she was already on a normal basis, Yellow's cheeks turned a light pink before she took a deep breath. Somewhat relieved she opened the newspaper and pointed to the article. "I saw this...I was wondering if you or Blue...or even Red had this on your computers? Or even recorded?"

A quick skim of the article and Green handed it back to her. "I don't have it recorded, but I believe Blue does." Scoffing he cracked his neck. "I'll escort her to you, since we're heading the same way." Silence briefly overtook them as they walked down the all too familiar path to Pallet Town. For some reason, their presences together had always made an awkward air about them. It wasn't that he disliked Yellow, in fact he was fond of the young lady. She had changed much from the young nine year old that had ran into the face of danger without a second thought. Yellow had become a mature young woman, who sought to use advance her powers and help others more than she had already done. Green couldn't help but quietly admire what she had accomplished on her own. While he was busy as a gym leader, Red had continued to travel the world on his ventures. Meeting new people, taking on new battles and trainers, and catching new pokemon, it was all clockwork for him. He'd return to Kanto to rest for short bursts, hang out with the friends he had made, and then race off to new and unfamiliar lands yet again.

Blue had become a roaming trainer like Red, but she remained in Kanto. She was always home when someone needed her, and specifically when Silver came to the region. Whenever he needed her in Johto though, she was on her way with Jigglypuff in the blink of an eye.

Technically, he and Yellow were the only two that stayed in one place. Being a gym leader was difficult, he defeated most trainers and the few who did beat him were either lucky or taught him more that he didn't know. New pokemon passed through his gym weekly, and what he recorded battle wise he passed on to Professor Oak to include with information Red had gathered and sent along. Between that and the capture rate Crystal was on, the group was on the forefront of pokedex innovation and record gathering.

Strolling along they had followed the quiet path of Route 1 into Pallet Town. They passed Red's home, only the kitchen light on as his mother was probably cooking dinner for herself. Yellow knew that she would have to pop in to say hello to the woman in the future. At that moment however, no one else was of concern to her. Approaching the small single floor home Green tapped lightly on the wooden door.

Seconds later the two were greeted by Blue, who was grinning ear to ear at the sight of the two.

"Well~ if it isn't two of my favorite people!" She side eyed Green. "Oops! I mean my one of my favorite people and Green!"

"Your humor never ceases to amaze me." Sarcasm dripped from Green's tone before he turned to face Yellow. "I'm going to be heading home. If you need anything, you know how to reach me. Have a pleasant night Yellow." Swiftly he turned on his heel and walked down the dirt road and disappeared, on his way to turn in for the night and relax.

Blue shrugged, lips pouting as she moved for Yellow to enter her home. "He didn't say bye to me. Rude." Huffing she closed the door behind her and ran up to join Yellow. "What's going on? You seem rather antsy!"

Yellow moved toward Blue's small living room, which held a rather large television and set up in front of a large black wrap around couch with a glass coffee table. The table though was littered with magazines, newspaper articles and a plate with half eaten cheesecake on it. "Sorry, I was just having something sweet to eat, would you like a slice?"

"I'm not hungry." Yellow waved her offer off. "Thank you though."

Eying the cheesecake Blue shook her head and moved to jump over on to the couch. "I'll send you home with a few pieces! With a body like mine, I can't be eating so much cheesecake, no matter how good it is!" Signature wink present, Blue stuck her tongue out at Yellow and patted the couch. "Now sit! Tell me what's the matter!"

Yellow walked around and with a heavy shift she fell back on to the couch. "Okay, so see this?" Extending her hand she let Blue take a peek at the article she left the newspaper open on. "Do you have this recorded or do you know where it is online? I know because Silver was on it-"

"Oh yes! Silver was on it!" Before Yellow could get a word in edge wise, Blue's smile had grown immediately. "Didn't he look wonderful? I made sure before he went out to it that he looked presentable! His teachers only care about his battling, but I also care about if he looks decent to go into public with events like that! It's what best friends do!" Of course she Blue would go on and on about Silver, it was something Yellow had become accustomed to. It was adorable to see the young woman gush about her childhood friend, they had been inseparable for years after being apart for so long.  
"But, you wanted to watch it? Let me go make some popcorn! I have it recorded and we can watch it together!"

Off the couch Blue had ran into the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn into the microwave. Returning to the living room she took the remote and scanned her recordings until she found the press conference. Tuning to it she immediately hit the pause button. "Would you like something to drink? I just made some tea, it's wonderful!"

"Uh...sure!" Yellow smiled, enjoying the sudden company of Blue. Television and the new technology wasn't something she was quite adjusted to. Growing up as a forest child, her life was engrossed in the forest and nature, it was her entertainment and life. Blue was her reach into the current world. Whenever she got into contact with Silver, he would be be accustom to her and stay in her surroundings. The young man was respectful, quiet, and still would surprise you with his interests. Down the line, Yellow wanted to get to know the young man better, perhaps even have him spend some more time in Kanto with her and Blue, just so she could become better friends with him.

Hat on the corner couch cushion, Chu Chu settled into the blanket that was resting on the opposite side of the seat Yellow was relaxed into. As Yellow's partner, she could pick up on the woman's emotions and thoughts, especially since she was a child of Viridian. Before the clip even began, Chu Chu could feel the anxiety and anticipation exuding from her friend.  
She was looking for _him._

She wanted answers.

Moments passed before Blue returned with two glasses in one hand and a pitcher of tea with another. Glasses on the table, the tea was poured and she returned yet again with the bag of popcorn. "Are you ready?"

Yellow reached out for the glass a took a sip, watching the screen with a cool intensity. "Yes."

Thumb pressed against the play button Blue leaned back and watched eagerly as the press conference began. Blue was invested in the situation to say the least, and was so proud to see Silver sitting there, arms folded on the table as he sat in unison with his friends. She couldn't be any more prouder of him than she was at that moment. Silver had come to her shortly after they had rescued Arceus and told her of what had occurred, especially with his father. Of all that went down, the world facing possible destruction, Blue couldn't help but comfort him more for the fact that while his father risked his life to save his son, he immediately returned to what he had been doing before. Somehow, deep down, she felt as if Giovanni was challenging Silver, and whether he joined him or not, Giovanni would wait for the day that his son would challenge him and beat him. He wouldn't understand now, but she knew Silver would understand somewhere down the road.

Unlike her friend, Yellow had drifted off at certain points into her realm of thought. She wasn't bored, she was more of less tuning out what she wasn't waiting for. It wasn't until she heard his voice that the world suddenly stopped for her. Her head swung around to look at the television again.

_"What has been done by Team Rocket before in inexcusable, and while we would like to arrest Team Rocket, we cannot trace or pinpoint them at this moment in time. However, I along with the pokedex holders and gym leaders will be on high alert to ensure that we protect the people of our region and Kanto from anything suspicious. It is my duty as champion to regard any threats to the people as hostile, and protect our region no matter what the cost..." _

After watching the window for so long she was stunned to see the man standing at the microphone. Hands on his hips, his presence was something completely different than what it was before. What was once a stance of arrogance and displeasure had been tamed into one of regal comprehension and a protective glow. His eyes weren't alert in a blind passion of hatred, but in a somber burning of drive and motivation.  
Who was once a young man dressed in tattered and tight clothes had transformed into a professional and well prepared champion.  
Lance was nothing like she had imagined he'd be.

Blue had paused the video, catching Yellow's attention as she finished her cup of tea. "I thought that's why you had come to me to watch it. Yes, that's Lance. He's the Johto champion now. Quite the difference, isn't it?"

"He..." Yellow was unable to find words to recognize what she was thinking. She was torn between fear and a new found sense of hope. Was he really a changed man?

This was a true shock to her, and while Blue observed her, the two remained silent as the press conference continued. During the rest of the showing, her attention had been focused on the man standing behind the table of pokedex holders. Nothing of his posture and demeanor gave her a negative feeling, she was just uneasy of seeing him again.

"Yellow~ Hello~" Blinking, Yellow's attention was brought back to her surroundings as Blue had leaned in to her. "Where have you been? I was saying that Silver has been in Lance's training lately! The two work really well together!"

So that's why Silver hadn't been speaking to her much lately. Had Lance told him not to? Maybe...but for the moment she had to trust her gut and believe Silver did not want an awkward situation and was simply busy.

By the time the conference was over, it was dark outside and Yellow wanted to get home to do some serious thinking. Blue had wrapped some slices of the cheesecake she had bought and sent Yellow with Chu Chu following right behind her.  
Sun set behind the clouds, the air had cooled and some clouds had rolled in.  
"It's not a clear starry night...oh well." A heavy sigh escaped her chest as she waved for Chu Chu to follow her. "Let's get home Chu Chu! We can put this in the fridge and get ready for bed!" Yellow couldn't hide the turning emotions in her gut. Lance had suddenly turned her small world on a dime in such a short time, the power he had over her to do that was still as effective as the day they first encountered each other.

Yellow hurried along, hoping to get home before the air got even cooler. In the forest the air was crisper, and a relief compared to a hot day in Saffron City. Passing through Viridian and the route she made her way to the entrance of the forest. The small space was her escape, and when she didn't have to leave the forest, all felt right in her world.

Into the forest she waited for the calming buzz of the pokemon around her as they readied for a quiet night. But, something was off. It seemed like hushed whispered brushed the forest as she continued to walk. It grew louder and louder as she walked. For a second she stopped, looking down to see even Chu Chu on edge. "What's the matter? Do we have to call for more pokemon? Is there someone threatening the forest?"

"Threatening is a harsh word." So _he_ was the reason. It shouldn't have surprised her, he was a force that couldn't go without notice. The direction he was coming from was unknown to her until she could sense him standing behind her. "But it does seem rather fitting, correct?"

Turning around would probably be the bravest thing she had done in years, but she was still anxious to do so. Of all days for their worlds to collide, this had to be it?

"I'd think so..." She whispered, Chu Chu standing in front of her. "Calm down, he won't hurt us." She trailed off, hoping that her gut instinct was correct. One thing she had noticed was that Lance hadn't called out Dragonite. If he wanted to battle, he'd have surely called out his trusted companion by now. Standing up straight she was finally able to look him in the eye. "He won't hurt us."

Lance approached her quietly, standing still a distance from each other he watched her with a steady glance. She couldn't tell that every nerve in his body was flailing against one another. Stomach in knots, he could feel his palms damp at the close presence of the two finally meeting again. He had waited so long for this. For the time to finally come where they'd be face to face. The world had stopped moving for them, and in the forest they couldn't understand anything else other than each other's auras bouncing off one another.

In person, his presence was so stoic compared to what she had watched on the press conference. Lance as the champion was truly a powerful man, and she couldn't find the words to describe the effect this had on her. Weight had pressed heavily on her chest, trying not to show what fear she had left for him.

Adjusting his cape he extended an arm out, not a hand for acceptance, but an arm to take notice. "You're correct. I won't harm you, Yellow."  
If only she knew how her state had affected him. The turmoil that ravaged his mind as they stood face to face. Petrel's advantage still weighing heavily on his conscience. Without the rocket garments, he had seen the full change in Yellow that had come years later. Her hair hung down past her waist, her hat still covering the crown of her head, where he believed a halo would be in the mythological senses he had researched.

No longer a girl, Yellow had transformed into the example of a beautiful woman. It cursed him to admit that, especially after she had him staring into the face of certain death and doom. Now she stood across from him as one changed person to another, across a spectrum of events they had evolved into what Yellow had hoped they'd both become.

"In fact, I came here of simple interest." She was shocked at his statement.

"Simple...interest?"

He nodded, though it was hardly visible in the early dark night. "Yes, simple interest. I felt that now we be the best time for us to...address each other's existence if we plan to move forward."

The Dragon Master was confusing her in every sense. Lance was an intelligent man, no doubt, and where she picked up in compassion and emotional understanding, he dominated in intelligence and tactical analysis. "Moving forward? Lance you don't make much sense..."

With a light laugh he smirked, still glancing at her as he moved closer. The dewy grass shuffled underneath his boots, his hand raised to face her. "To move forward in life, I want to apologize to you, and I seek mutual understanding." He took a deep breath, swallowing whatever fear he thought was visible to her. "An understanding as comrades."

Yellow began to process his words, taking in what he said in every essence of his honesty. The man was extending an olive branch to her. He went through the rest of the world and rebuilt all that he had wrecked before he had even come to her to be around her. She couldn't be one hundred percent sure that he had changed, but she always believed in second chances. If a person wanted to change, and was fully dedicated to redefining what their life had been to find a new meaning, she would support that in whatever way she could.

Reaching out, she noticed that they had both flinched as their feathered touch. Looking up at the champion standing before her she searched his expression for any dishonesty. Somehow, his expression had softened, his eyes warmer than any time she had ever seen before from him. It was so different from the stern and direct man that she had watched on the press conference.

Hands brushing against each other again she gripped his, the calloused digits wrapping lightly around her smooth skin to create a friction. Lance could feel the goosebumps rising on his skin, alert at the powerful surge washing through his mind and body.

Words couldn't describe the emotion that had bubbled up in him before he let go, their hands dropping down simultaneously to their sides.  
Chu Chu nudged Yellow's leg, pointing to the plate cradled in her other arm.

"Would you...would you like some Cheesecake? B-Blue bought it. It's really good."

Lance's brow rose at the suddenly absurd question. Yellow was quite strange to him in many aspects. Training as a Dragon Master in his early childhood, he was taught discipline, and as the world crumbled around him, his priorities had changed and his views on life shifted. Then there was her. It was Yellow, the free spirit and open heart, that was his mirror. Accepting that, that this girl that had broken him down was the balance he needed, was no easy feat.

They stood silent for a few seconds before he looked around and smiled. "Your actions are kind, if you don't want me to stick around, I won't be offended and will leave you alone Yellow."

"It's not that! You just caught me off guard is all!" She cut in, reaching out with an open palm to stop him. "I just...I never thought that we'd be able to stand face to face. It's a relief for me." How her smile illuminated even in a dark night, it was a stark contrast that he couldn't help but admire. "I'm heading home now, and uh...maybe you can come back tomorrow?" He had moved closer to her, while still at a distance she was able to speak in a hushed tone. "I can make us lunch, and we can have some of this dessert. I think...I think we can move forward in life. I don't believe in holding grudges, it's something my uncle has taught me! Lance, if you'd be willing to, I'd like to be friends." She knew it would take a long time, and that the two of them would be facing many doubts and discerning thoughts that could stop any progress. But she didn't want to give up on him in any way, if anyone deserved a second chance, it was Lance.

"I believe we can do that Yellow." Turning away he glanced back at her, a smile gracing the man's tired face. "I'd like to be friends...I appreciate your kindness." The two stood quietly for a few seconds, before Lance looked up to the sky. "It's a shame, it's a cloudy night. Usually when I come here I can see the stars and it's a beautiful sight for myself and Dragonite. It's something I never grow tired of."

She turned to peer into the endless night as well. "Well we already have something in common besides our abilities and loving pokemon! I just said the same thing earlier!"

"Is that so?" He cackled. "It seems we're more than meets the eye in similarities." Perhaps it wouldn't be as hard as he thought it would be to know someone better. Someone other than Clair would know him, for who he really was. "I shall see you tomorrow then right?"

Yellow gave a bright smile and nod in response. "Of course! We'll have a fun day tomorrow! I just know it!"

Turning to walk away he took a glance over his shoulder, she was still standing there, and gave a short wave before she turned and walked the opposite way. Yellow had taken a chance to see him again, but only found the darkness and a cool breeze brushing over the trees. "You ready to get home Chu Chu?" Her pikachu climbed on her shoulder, easing the anxiety, and shocking excitement that had budded in her companion. This was something she hadn't felt in a long time, the idea of something new, of her world changing in some way, shape or form. "I'm so tired, we'll have to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow!"  
She was going to be busy, and with someone other than Blue or Green!

Getting back to her home Yellow put the cheesecake into the fridge, shut the lights off and had changed out of her clothes into her pajamas. Sleep was calling and her bed was always the best part of her day to fall back into. Chu Chu scampered up onto the windowsill and curled up to go to sleep.

Lance had made his way out of the forest, a strange happiness unending in the pit of his stomach. Compared to the anxiety and depression that would taint him regularly, the idea of relaxing for a day was a strange new light to him. Yellow seemed so polar opposite of him, that she would never accept his apology and she would remain a distant figure of fear and malice to me. That wasn't the case.

Their paths weren't so different after all. It wasn't a smooth or narrow way, their directions branched out and brought them back to the same point eventually.

Winds had carried them to Viridian, and all roads lead home.

* * *

**So that's it, I hope you guys liked it. Never really written anything like this with these characters. If y'all liked it I'll write more in the future!**


End file.
